The Beast vs Superman
by PhatSugar
Summary: It all started at the last raw of 2014...That's when Ivy's life went into chaos. Now that the authority is back in power, they want her to join. Soon she will have no choice but to make a deal with the devil and will be mix with a certain Beast and Superman fighting for her heart.
1. Chapter 1

***** I do not own any part of the WWE or its personas*****

Chapter 1

I was stretching for my match tonight against Brie Bella. Tonight was the last raw of 2014. Who know what could happen. It was hour left until the show. Since I want the title I got to go through her first. I been in the WWE for 4 years now and been the Divas champion 3 times tied with AJ, now that's she is out I have a chance to get ahead of becoming the divas champ again.

"Looks like somebody is preparing for a match." Someone said in back of me. I smiled at the knowing the voice of the man. Paul Heyman. He was like my father in the WWE he made me better down in development. He help me with my character and guided here. I own him for my success I have in this place, people may despise him, but I don't care what everybody else says.

"Hey, Paul." I stopped my stretching and turn to him

"So Brie Bella huh?" he said giving me this eye knowing I should have been given the champ instead.

"Paul, it wasn't my decision it was the authority's decision, plus I get it. See if you can be the sister of the champ then know who is better? It's a challenge and you know I only crave for those."

"I thought you well." Giving me his evil smirk and continued "Listen, Ivy, I need to talk to you."

"I'm all ears." I said tying my black boots.

"You see you accomplish so much since you been in the wwe, and seeing that you are not afraid to face superstars as well. That's have made some upper powers very impress with you."

"Paul just spill it out!" I knew he was being around the bush with something.

"And I just come to ask you.."

"Paul!"

"To join the authority." He spite that out so fast that I thought he said something else.

"The authority?" I pause for a moment "The authority is out of power and gone."

"Not for long.." I looked at him suspiciously.

"Something up, and I knew when you're up to something I knew you too long to not notice."

"I'm not certainly up to something, but a certain 'future' is." He gave me the evil smile and I shook my head.

"I'm not even going to get into that with you. It's none of my business."

That's when I felt a presences of someone else where Paul and I was. I turned around and it was The Beast. Brock Lesnar. He stood tall with his World championship belt over his shoulders. He looked down on me with an intense stared, but I didn't back down. I wasn't afraid of no man even if he is a beast. A smirk came across his face and I smiled at him turning back to Paul

"Well I hope you two gentleman have a nice New Years, Raw" I walked away and while turning my head back a little I felt Brock's eyes on my. I turned my head back quickly. It has always been a little awkward between Lesnar and I, but I gotten use to it and it seems like he did too.

"Hey! Ivy," a man voice yelled out to me. I turned around and stopped to see who it was and is was John. John Cena.

"Hey John, what's up?" I asked him when he finally reach me.

"Good luck tonight." I smiled at him

"My match is not until in the middle of the show, John"

"I know, but I said that just in case I don't catch you before then." His blue eyes had me in a trance, I would be lying if I said I didn't have a little crush on John. He was tall, handsome, ambitious, kind, and sweet. All what a girl wanted, but I knew he wouldn't go for a girl like me. I mean he went out with Nikki Bella that says it all. But they broke up last week and I was so happy. John could do way better than someone who cheats on him every 5 seconds.

"You're too sweet."

"Only to you." He winked at me. He was always such a big flirt to the girls and I was one of his victims, but I wasn't going let him play alone in this. "Well, then if you say that, I will have to dedicate my match tonight to you."

"I think I would more than like that Miss. Ivy." He took my hand and kiss it softly. I held back a moan wanting him to do much more than that.

"Don't get to touchy with me, John," I stepped a little closer to him "You might mess around and get a little poison."

"Well," he took a deep breath "I just have to risk it then, if you don't mind" We was so close that with one more step towards each other our lips would kiss. I lean in, but completely miss his lips on purpose placing my lips near his ears and whisper.

"I wouldn't." I backed up and walked away from him.

That's how you do it Ivy, leaving them speechless. I said to myself.

**Monday Night Raw: **

I was watching on the screen when Brock Lesnar came out and classic Paul Heyman threating the hosts for tonight Edge and Christian. And that's when John came out and sucking Lesnar into an AA but got out of it in time. I smiled at the screen and said "Such a John Cena move." I heard Paul and Lesnar coming from the corner "Clam down, Brock, soon you will get your hands on Cena and you won't have to worry about him." I peak in the corner. I wanted to hear Lesnar say anything, which I was always curious about him. Maybe if I do a little trash talking to him he would say something? It wouldn't hurt to try.

"To bad you couldn't send a message to Cena. I mean he clearly send one too you." I said out of the blue too them. Lesnar eye rose. Yeah, you can call me a dare devil.

"Ivy, now is not the time." Paul said not wanting the Beast to get madder than he already was.

"I'm just saying Paul, for someone to be 'The Beast In Carnage', he looked more of the "Pussy in Carnage." I said crossing my arms and Lesnar step up to me but Paul step in between us.

"Ivy! Can you not mess with my client! Stubborn just like your mother!" he was in between me and Lesnar and pulled down his down a little. "Good luck on your match tonight Ivy, now can you please leave me and my client alone so we can discuss some things." I looked at Paul and his eyes was pleading to me.

"Alright…See you Paulie." Lesnar eyes stayed on me the whole time. I took a quick glance at him and I couldn't read him. This man surely never says anything. Damnit! That didn't work. So I walked off getting ready for my match. He was seriously a mysterious to me and I love to solve a person out. I'm going to figure out who 'The Best' actually is…


	2. Chapter 2

*****I don't own any part of the WWE or its personas*** **

Chapter 2

I could feel the drums to my intro music pumping me up. I didn't know how will the crowd react, I been away for three months after my accident during my champion match against AJ. Causing them to strip me from my title. Your betrayal by Bullet For My Valentine. As I went out on the stage

_Am I going insane?  
>My blood is boiling inside of my veins<br>An evil feeling attacks  
>My body's shaking, there's no turning back<em>

_Don't take your eyes off the trigger  
>I'm not to blame if your world turns to black<br>As your eyes start to blister  
>There's just no hope for a final embrace<em>

_So here we are, I'm in your head  
>I'm in your heart<em>

I was down at the turn buckle doing my star pose on the second rope and looking through the crowd. The crowd was chanting my damn and I loved the energy that was coming out. The feeling of the crowd remembering me was proof that I'm setting the mark here. The bellas was already out in the ring. I was reading to kick some ass. That's Nikki Bella grab a mic and my music stop playing.

"Listen Ivy, I'm only going tell you how my sister is going to beat you down. And trust me if you do find a way the win. The beating when you face me is going to get much worst." That's when Brie Bella attack me from behind. I was down and she was gloating around the ring. She went down to my level and I sucker her in for a pin roll up.

"1…2…3!" the referee rang the bell and raise my hand. Brie and Nikki looked shocked at what just happen. Nikki came into the ring with Brie and tried to attack but I pulled down the top rope in top for them crashing down to the floor. The crowd cheered even louder. That's when I grab the mic.

"Now YOU listen Nikki. It's been too long since I've been divas champ and now that I'm back from my ingury. I am sure as hell that once I beat you." I pause "Wait, let me rephrase that, when I beat you for MY title back. I'm going to make you your fake ass won't even touch it that title again!" the crowd went roaring

"and Ladies, that's not a threat or promise. It damn both!" I said dropping the mic. Once again the crowd went crazy and chanting my name.

I went backstage and I was ready for tomorrow for the tapping of smack down for another match. I never felt so ready. Then I heard clapping out of nowhere. I turned my head regretting that I acknowledge it.

"What do you want Rollins?"

"Oh! Nothing, I just wanted to say welcome back. As, future of this company I must acknowledge the future Diva of the company as well." He gave me his little grins. He was with his two little body guards.

"I really don't had time for this."

"Woah! Hey now, is that anyway to speak to Mr. Money In The Bank, is it" he said with cool.

"What do you want!" I was seriously wanting to know what the hell was he doing bothering me.

"I just wanted to say, that you have some talent and I really do like your style." I looked at him for a moment.

"Thank you, now tell me what you really wanted." I was falling for this rats tricks.

"You don't have to believe me, but just so were clear your talents are surely not being overlooked." He winked at me and walked away with his two slimes.

Something was up tonight and I didn't know what it was. But it's something.

**11:05 p.m. **

I can't believe that Seth trick John of bringing the Authority back in power. I shook my head and said "This is why I fly solo and do my own thing not caring what other people think." I didn't have problems with the authority when they was in power, we never cross paths. They don't step on my toes I won't with there's. I was already packed up and ready to go to my hotel for tonight since we don't leave the hotel until 9:00 to catch the plan to the next city.

I gotten out the shower and decided to watch a little TV before bed. I was in my blue booty shorts that I only wear in private and a black tank top on while my hair was in a messy bun. I was watching an episode of SpongeBob when I heard someone knocking on my door. To my surprise it was John. He was in some sweats and a black shirt on. His face was a cry for help. I knew why John was at my door. He does this every time he made a bad decision or lost a big match. He would come to me when this happens, it was like I was his very close friend too.

I allowed him to come in, and he sat on the couch.

"The WWE universe probably hates me now." He said with his head down, while I was locking my door.

"Come one John, don't worry about that. Besides half of them don't like you anyways. The term you meant to use was the 'Cenation' if you have any left after what happen tonight." I laughed and John face looked at me so face.

"You know I'm just messing with you. Beside you have die heart fans, which are little kids still peeing on the bed." I couldn't help it

"I think this was the wrong place for me to go." He said when got up but I stopped him by his arm. "Wait. I was just playing and you know that. It's been 3 months and me not cracking a joke on you for that long, I got a long list of them. Now sit down and relax. You'll probably find a way to get them out again." I said reassuring him.

"Do you know how long it too for everybody to get them out." He said

"Yes I do."

"Why doesn't it bother you? A lot of people are on sides, but you're not." He said with a little confusion on his face.

"You see John I'm a type of person if you don't cross me I don't care what you do, as long as you don't step in my way." I said taking a sip of my water.

"But what if they do."

"Well, I guess were going to have to wait when that times comes then." I said knowing that might be a possibility.


End file.
